Blissful Sunset
by Major Mike Powell III
Summary: Co-op with YuriChan220: A blissful morning for the Three Aces, the three beautiful lovers; a morning and sunset of love for Nanoha, Hayate and Fate; playful teasing, warm caresses and kisses, and some heartfelt confessions and gratitude. Read, Enjoy and Review!


**Blissful Sunset**

 **By YuriChan220 & Major Mike Powell III**

Another day dawns on the capital of Mid-Childa, the world that the Three Aces: Nanoha Takamachi, Fate T. Harlaown and Hayate Yagami have called home for years.

Ever the early bird, waking up at the crack of dawn has always been almost second nature for the auburn-haired woman of the trio and today is no exception.

While her two childhood friends and two people that Nanoha adores more than anyone else in her life still sleep away, the young woman manages to skillfully weave her way out of her girlfriends' embrace.

It's almost an art, really, the art of escaping the embrace of Fate and Hayate, who are often oh so very clingy and cuddly at night and early morning. It's a form of escapism that Nanoha has had years to master.

Eventually, however, Nanoha successfully leaves her two beloveds' arms and her heart flutters and a beautiful smile curls her lips as she sees her gorgeous girlfriends seek out each other's warm embrace after Nanoha leaves their arms.

This shift of warm bodies and rustling of fine silk and satin that adorns those bodies eventually ends up with Fate spooning Hayate from behind, one hand of the blonde held by the brunette up against her chest, right over her heart and Fate's arm nice and snug around Hayate's slim waist.

"...d'awwwww...~" Nanoha coos and she just can't help herself: quietly as she can, she snaps a picture of her two beloveds.

Then, the Ace of Aces decides to not disturb that breath-taking image of tenderness and loveliness, letting Fate and Hayate get some more sleep, while she goes off to the kitchen to make breakfast.

Fate and Hayate wake up to the sweet smell of cinnamon. The blonde sits up while rubbing one of her eyes. Hayate stretches her arms while letting out a sweet, "Mmmm~!"

"Morning, Hayate," Fate says with her gentle, soft voice soothing to the brunette's ears.

"Same to you, Fate-chan," Hayate greets back.

"You know where Nanoha is?" Fate asks.

"Probably going to make some breakfast for us," Hayate replies. "I smell some cinnamon tea brewing. One of my favorites."

Fate chuckles. "Nanoha likes to be the housewife, that's for sure."

"I couldn't agree more~"

Fate and Hayate find themselves gazing at one another and then, as if drawn together by a magnet, they wrap their arms around each other, lean in to give a passionate, heartwarming kiss. It's what they usually do in the mornings, along with Nanoha as well. They can't help themselves really. They just wanted to get into the routine and then have some breakfast.

They continue kissing each other until they pull away to catch their breath. They start to gaze at each other again however, they start to have this feeling that they are being watched. They turn around to see Nanoha puffing her cheeks out adorably upon seeing the two of them making out.

"Mou, Fate-chan! Hayate-chan! We've talked about this before!" Nanoha pouts and stomps her slipper-clad foot on the carpeted floor of their bedroom like a child.

Hayate sweatdrops while Fate gives an awkward chuckle.

"No good morning kisses if one of us isn't in the room. Yes, yeah, Nanoha-chan. We know. Sowwy~! But c'mon, look at this!" Hayate rolled her eyes and then, she started to gesture wildly at Fate, with the blonde reeling back in surprise. "C'mon, Nanoha-chan! Look at this babe here! How could I not snog'er good when I'm alone with her?! Fate-chan is too sexy and beautiful and precious!" Hayate explains.

"...hmph~" Nanoha concedes. Fate blushes hotly and whines an adorable "N-Nanohaaa, Hayate! Knock it off!" She grabs a pillow and hugs it to her torso, burying her lower face in the soft cushion, almost as if to shield herself from Hayate's exaggerated, embarrassing praise.

Nanoha stomps over towards her two childhood friends, cups Fate's cheeks and crashes her lips against hers. The blonde can tell that this kiss is intense, but only for a moment until Nanoha relaxes and then pulls away to smile at the blonde.

Next, she goes over towards Hayate to give her a brief good morning kiss. The brunette returns the favor and the two pull away to gaze at one another.

"Well then," the auburn haired woman says. "Now that we got THAT out of the way, breakfast is ready."

The three childhood friends go over to the kitchen to serve themselves the cinnamon tea and ham and cheese omelet Nanoha made herself. Fate and Hayate give their praises to their girlfriend and all of them eat happily.

But shortly after, as they are drinking their tea, Nanoha can't help but notice Fate's chest. Did it grow a few inches the last time she saw it? Or was it her imagination? She can seriously see them jiggle every time the blonde moves. And...Nanoha can't help but tease her about it.

"...hmm...Fate-chan, did your boobs get bigger~?" Nanoha blurts out and Hayate shoots up out of her seat to slap Fate on the back as the utterly shocked and surprised, poor blonde starts to sputter and choke on her coffee and piece of omelet.

"W-W-Wha?! N-Nanoha?! You can be subtle, you know?!" Fate recovers and gives Nanoha a scandalized look.

"N-Nyahaha...s-sowwy, Fate-chan! I just, I kind of hadn't noticed...your boobs...they look a bit bigger now...hmmm...~" Nanoha's playful blue eyes focus on her blonde girlfriend's uber-abundant chest barely contained by her uniform.

"Hoh hoh hoooh. _Now~_ you notice, Nanoha-chan?" Hayate crosses her arms and gives a grin with a twinkle in her eye.

The brunette of the trio stands up and points an index finger at Fate's chest.

"Fate-chan's chest has grown **cm since the last time I took her measurements-" "Since you used me as a dress-up doll, you mean, Hayate?!" - "Two months ago!" Hayate completely ignores Fate and the blonde sighs deeply in utter and complete dismay, gingerly hugging her chest.

"Oh my! Oh my goodness, oh Fate-chan! Are you, like, Ok? Do your boobs hurt in your current bras? Should we go shopping for underwear on our next day off?" Nanoha places a gentle hand on Fate's shoulder and the poor dear lets go of her chest to gingerly place her hand on top of Nanoha's and give it a reassuring squeeze.

"It's Ok, Nanoha. In fact, Hayate has been, well...she's been designing some new bras for me, so...don't worry. My...my breasts...my chest is Ok," Fate sweatdrops and tries to ignore the (albeit inaudible) sound of Hayate's ego growing as she speaks.

Nanoha and Hayate give the poor blonde a kiss to calm her down. The teasing session is over and both of them had their little fun. They finish off breakfast and then head for work.

 **Late Afternoon**

Nanoha looks out the window to notice the sun is about to set soon. Her mouth curves into a beautiful smile as she thinks of a way to spend the rest of the afternoon.

With work being done for the day, Nanoha can tell her childhood friends what they can do to spend the rest of the afternoon.

"Nanoha~" Fate calls from her left.

Speak of the devil, there are her childhood friends along with Reinforce Zwei floating next to Hayate.

"Oh, hey, girls~" Nanoha greets. "Say, the sun set looks beautiful out there. Would you mind if we get a better view?"

"Oh, I know where we can do that~!" Hayate clasps her hands together happily. "Follow me~!"

The happy brunette and the pint-sized girl floating next to her share a look and a giggle. Hayate takes Fate and Nanoha by the hand, fingers intertwining almost on instinct, and the Commander of Riot Force 6 leads the way through their home base's corridors and stairs.

Eventually, the three young women plus one pint-sized Intelligent Device reach the helipad of the facility.

Hayate, Fate and Nanoha move ever close to the edge of the roof and they sit down right on the edge, their hands resting in each other's laps, thumbs idly caressing the back of their hands, thighs pressed together and legs idly swaying and swinging this way and that as the three ladies make themselves comfortable.

Even Reinforce Zwei makes herself comfy on the very top of Hayate's head, resting on her tiny tummy on the Mistress of the Night Sky's hair.

The Three Aces and lovers remain quiet, sometimes humming with contentment as they sit and snuggle side by side with Fate in the middle, Nanoha to her left and Hayate to her right, looking on at the stunning sunset, with the waning sun painting the sky beautiful shades of orange and pink as it descends upon the ocean whose shores their home base rests on.

Fate can't help but suddenly give a soft, oh so soft little sob along with a beautiful smile and a tender gaze to Hayate and Nanoha.

The brunette gently wipes away a tear with the pad of her thumb while the auburn-haired woman lovingly nuzzles Fate's neck and cheek.

"What is it, Fate-chan~?" Hayate coos in the blonde's ear, knowing that nothing is wrong but Fate wants to get something off her chest.

The blonde sniffles as she turns to the brunette, giving her best smile despite the tears falling.

"I'm just so glad...to be alive..." she says softly. "Meeting you...meeting Nanoha...was one of the best things that happened in my life. I have you two to thank."

Nanoha smiles as well as she hugs her girlfriend tenderly. "Fate-chan...we love you very much. We try to give you the best life you could live. I mean look at what else you have right now. Lindy-san is your mother now and we take care of Vivio-chan too."

"We still work together to save the world," Hayate adds. "But most importantly...everyone loves you, Fate-chan."

"We are also glad...you're here with us," Nanoha says as she caresses her cheek. "I couldn't have asked for a better friend than you."

The auburn haired girl leans in to kiss the blonde and wrap her other arm around her to pull her closer. Fate immediately returns the favor, embracing her girlfriend tightly as a couple more drops of tears fall from her eyes. Yes, this is bliss. A blissful feeling welling up inside both her and Nanoha. She needs it at this moment and it feels so right.

Hayate smiles at the two making out, especially Reinforce Zwei.

Eventually, Nanoha and Fate finish their kiss and pull away just slightly, the two still breathing the same air, until Reinforce Zwei floats to Hayate's side and gives her a little push that has her giggling as she gently cups Fate's smooth, blushing cheeks and turns her head to share a smile via a sweet, gentle, unhurried kiss with Nanoha as the spectator with the best seat in the house to see her two beautiful girlfriends sharing this kiss.

Nanoha gently takes Hayate's hand and intertwines their fingers and gives a little squeeze, which has Hayate looking at her as she kisses Fate, and she smiles more into their kiss, now lovingly caressing the blonde's tongue with her own half-way in each other's mouths.

A thin string of saliva unites Hayate and Fate's lips after they pull away and they share a giggle and all three women give each other a soft declaration of "I love you so much".

Reinforce Zwei just idly watches from a few feet away, smiling happily at the three. In fact, she is so happy that she herself is shedding tears of joy as well. She wipes it with her long sleeve and tries to keep on smiling.

Finally, after the sun sets and night time arrives, the girls decide to head home. Hands being held and the tiny Intelligent Device floating by her master's side, they head back to their room.

After a nice, fun bath with washing each other's backs and all, they put on their night clothes and climb to bed.

Hayate tucks Reinforce Zwei in her own little bed and rejoins her girlfriends.

Nanoha is in the middle with Fate on her right and Hayate on her left. Both of them snuggle next to the auburn haired woman with lyrical giggles left and right.

"This is the best day ever," Nanoha whispers.

"It sure is," Fate agrees.

"I couldn't agree more~" Hayate says.

Nanoha kisses her girlfriends one more time. "Good night, my sweet, girlfriends."

"Good night, Nanoha/Nanoha-chan," Fate and Hayate whisper in unison as they kiss Nanoha on both cheeks.

After getting comfortable in the covers, they fall fast asleep with smiles on their faces.

 **~The End~**

 **Mikey glomps Yuri-chan through a stack of cardboard boxes**

 **Major Mikey:** Yuri-chan, thank you. Thank you for this wonderful, lovely li'l opportunity, for helping me power through this damn writer's block that's plaguing me. :'3

 **Yuri-chan** : Oh, you're very welcome! I enjoyed writing this wonderful story! Been a while since we wrote a Nanoha story actually

 **Major Mikey** : Chuckles True. True, you're right, Yuri-chan. 'S been a while, and it feels very good to come back to this series and to write about these three stunningly beautiful waifus loving each other~ "O"

 **Yuri-chan** : So hope you all enjoyed this one! This was a lot of fun to write and please give out long detailed reviews please

 **Major Mikey** : Yup. Exactly, Yuri-chan. You heard the lady, folks. You know that we writers learn nothing from just some one-liner review. We learn and get nothing from a "Nice job!" or "Beautiful story" or worse still, "Chapter 2/sequel/whatever nao pls". Ok, fellas? Please. Good, productive, detailed, awesome reviews only!

Thanks for reading and, again, thank you for the opportunity, Yuri-chan. :3

Seeya next story!

Semper-Fi! Carry on!

 **Yuri-chan:** Have a nice day~


End file.
